


Long Hard Night

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Frotting, Incest, M/M, Nearly Getting Caught, Sam is 16, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, dean is 20, mentions of orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam tries to be quiet while Dean ruts against him.





	Long Hard Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 5- Frottage!
> 
> Also created for my FREE Space on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

“Shh,” Dean whispered softly, slipping a hand over Sam’s mouth. “We can’t let Dad hear us.” 

Sam gave a muted whine, shivering in his brother’s hold. In a bed not five feet away from them, John Winchester gave a loud snore. 

Sam could feel Dean’s cock through the thin and thinner layers of cotton against the cleft of his ass and the sixteen year old gave a shudder. He wanted  _ more,  _ wanted his big brother’s cock deep in his ass, filling him up so deliciously and utterly. 

But they couldn’t, and Sam desperately wanted to, no thanks to the slow grind of Dean’s cock against his ass. It was driving him crazy, making him want his brother in the most carnal way, and he squirmed, whimpering into Dean’s hand. 

“Such a greedy little thing,” Dean cooed as he rocked into Sam. “Don’t worry, baby, my cock will be in your hungry hole soon enough. You just gotta be patient, Sammy. You have to wait for my cock, baby, and be the best baby brother that you can be. Can you do that for me, Sammy?” 

Sam nodded and gave a loud whine. 

Before Dean could praise Sam, John snorted, and the two of them froze, waiting with bated breath. Sam’s cock throbbed in his boxers, the chance of getting caught thrilling him to the core. It’s not like he wanted to get caught, but this extra danger was fun. 

John, blissfully, didn’t wake. He just turned over onto his other side, facing away from the brothers. A loud snore, indicating him falling further into sleep, made the two of them relax. 

“That was a close one, Sammy,” Dean purred. His free hand reached around and grabbed Sam’s cock through his boxers. “Fuck, you’re still hard baby boy? Do you want Dad to catch us?” 

Sam moaned and shook his head, trying to be quiet. 

“You sure, Sammy?” Dean teased, stroking his younger brother’s cock. “That’s okay. I just hope that you don’t plan on cumming anytime soon. Bad boy, nearly getting us caught. Now you have to earn your right to cum.” 

Sam gave a quiet moan and shivered. 

It was going to be a long,  _ hard  _ night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
